


Isaiah 41:10

by wavestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavestiel/pseuds/wavestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear thou not; for I am with thee: be not dismayed; for I am thy God: I will strengthen thee; yea, I will help thee; yea, I will uphold thee with the right hand of my righteousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaiah 41:10

When Castiel had proclaimed himself the new God, Dean Winchester's world had broken. He didn't know that his heart was capable of being so broken. That was a funny thing to believe since he'd held his own brother's dead body in his arms; carried the weight of his father's last words; he had even survived forty years in Hell.  
This was something new. Being disappointed in someone was not new to him, no. But being so disappointed - so betrayed - by Castiel was something new. He had believed, perhaps foolishly, that his friend was incapable of such deceit. Believed that his friend would never hide things from him. Believed that since they shared such a 'profound bond' (that was what Cas had called it, right?) his friend would be nothing if not 100% loyal.  
  
 ** _Stupid smug son of a bitch_** , he thought bitterly as he recalled the look on Castiel's face the last time they'd met.  ** _I believed in you_.**  
  
"I see no reason why you cannot believe in me now," said a cool voice from behind him. Dean stopped pacing in the yard and turned around. Cas...  
  
 ** _Not Cas. It's that thing that's calling itself God._**  
  
Castiel chuckled. "I am still your Cas. Why do you insist on treating me like a monster?"  
  
Dean bristled at those words. He fought to keep his rage in line. "Why am  ** _I_  **treating you like a monster?" He snorted derisively. "Fuck off, Cas. You  ** _are_**  a monster. You're no God. Are you even an angel anymore? Hm? What are you gonna call yourself once I knock you down a peg? Because that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna bring you back to your senses!"  
By then, Dean's face had gone slightly red. His hands were starting to shake. "This doesn't have to be this way! It's not too late! It's never too late with you, Cas! I can still find a way to undo all of this!"  
Castiel sighed and locked eyes with his friend. "You insist on trying to save me," he said in a perplexed tone. "Yet I am in no need of saving. I am, in fact, going to save humanity. I am going to fix all that my Father has left broken. Why won't you believe in me?"  
"I did believe in you!" Dean shouted. "More than anything I believed in you. I put my heart and soul into believing in you. Into trusting you.  ** _I loved you_** , you son of a bitch!"  
  
His words hung heavy in the air. He was not willing to take them back. Needed Cas to hear it. Needed him to understand. Because this could be it. This could be the last time he spoke to his old friend. Could be the last time they made any sort of connection before...before he had to do whatever he needed to.   
  
Castiel's eyes widened in understanding. This was Dean's way of saying good-bye. He moved forward suddenly and grabbed Dean by the arm.  
"Do not use love as an excuse for the temper tantrum that you are having," he said in a low voice. He pulled his friend closer. "I know love. I know worship. I have worshipped you with more belief than I have worshipped my own Father. I have loved you more fiercely than I have loved my own brothers. I loved you so studiously that even now I am wasting my time trying to reason with you. Even now, I track you down just to get in one more conversation with you."  
  
Dean wanted nothing more than to believe every word of it. Wanted to ignore the stinging pain in his chest and have everything go back to the way it had been.  
"I won't buy into this crap, Cas," he stated.  
  
Castiel smiled gently and placed one hand on Dean's chest. Tenderly he leaned forward, pressing his body firmly against Dean's.  
  
Dean found himself locking up against the touch. He had imagined having Cas touch him like this. Had thought about it over and over when he jerked off in the shower. He'd thought about it less since Cas had gone all God-mode. And now that he was experiencing it, it didn't feel quiet right. Perhaps because this was not  _his_  Cas. This was some steroid version of the angel he cared for.  
For a moment, he took in the feel of Castiel's body. Noted how warm it felt compared to his own. But underneath all that...no...still not right. Still chilly and  _not right_.  
  
"Be not dismayed, Dean Winchester," Castiel whispered as he pressed his warm lips against Dean's cheek, "for I am your God. I will strengthen you. I will help you. I will support you with my victorious right hand."  
  
He hoped that Dean would understand the meaning behind that verse. He hoped that if it came down to it and Dean chose to make an attempt at destroying him, he would remember what Castiel had offered him.   
  
Then Castiel was gone. Dean was left shaking in his absence. 


End file.
